cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Beviin Snowbolts
"-I am From Clan Snowbolts" Beviin to Aloquar '' Beviin Snowbolts was a mandalorian mercenary right before the Clone wars. He fought in the mandalorian civil wars with the Snowbolts Clan. And fought side by side With Jaster Mereel during his downfall. at the end of the war, Beviin lost his mandalorian armor, which caused his Exile. He later got recruited by Aloquar Ordo and got himself a new piece of Mand'o armor. Biography Early Life Beviin was Born on Concord Dawn during the mandalorian civil war. he was trained by his Father, Avner Snowbolts in the art of Battle. for a child, Beviin was Outstanding in his Skills in battle, And got recruited to the True Mandalorians. He climbed the ranks fast and was soon a general of the army. The Snowbolts Clan Clan Snowbolts had been lead by Beviin's father Avner during the Mandalorian Civil War. At the end of the Civil War the sith attacked the Snowbolts Clan, they killed everyone in the clan except Beviin, who was out hunting. After his father's death, Beviin traveled to Coruscant to become a mercenary. The Mandalorian Civil War Beviin was born two years into the Mandalorian civil wars. his father trained him as a mandalorian and at the age of 16 he made his own armor and fought by his father and Clan Snowbolts side. He was skilled so he later became a General in the True Mandalorians. Beviin went into most battles. he's first battle was the battle of Korda 6 and was with the headhunter squad lead by Jaster when they got ambushed. At the end of the Mandalorian Civil Wars, Be viin's forces got ambushed and forced to give up their armor and Exile from the mandalorians. The Exile When Beviin got exiled, he went back to his home planet and burried his Brothers who had been killed during the wars. Beviin then left for Korriban, where he found the Tomb of Darth Revan. he entered the tomb and found a holo projector. He entered the tomb and found the ghost of Revan standing before him, Revan then trained him in the ways of the dark side, making him a sith lord. Beviin got the name Darth Marr and went to a Sith base wanting revenge over his dead Clan and killed all the warriors there. He then went to courscant where he met Aloquar Ordo and got recruited for his newly found Mandalorian Guild. The Galaar During the Clone Wars, Beviin decided it was time to get his own custom built freighter, so he purchased some parts in Mos Eisley and got back to his outpost on Ryloth. After days of building, ''The Galaar, Meaning The Hawk in basic, was finally finished. Orrix 2.jpg|Beviin during the mandalorian civil war Orric 6.jpg|Beviin commanding mandalorian forces during the mandalorian civil war Orric 5.jpg|Beviin and hes brother Canderous Bev hunter2.jpg|Beviin in his ship The Galaar hunting his bounty. The Skirmish on Carlac The Arrival Beviin arrived at Carlac with his freighter, The Galaar, in a valley close the the republic base. Beviin did a scan for any life forms in the area and discovered a small non republic village nearby. He took his speeder and drove to the mysterious village. Beviin was ambushed when he entered the village and knocked uncounscious and was dragged inside a large tent. When he woke up, Beviin saw death watch members guarding him. He slowly reached for his blaster, but it was gone! ''"Deamn it!" He thought while trying to figure out what to do. He checked if his gauntlets was still equipped, but they had taken them too, leaving Bev with no weapons whatsoever. He needed to come up with a way to incapitate his prison guards, ''and fast before they came to get him. He slowly got up, without making a sound, and snuck over to the guards and bashed their head together, knocking them unconscious. Beviin took one of the guard's Onderon blaster rifle and snuck out of the tent. Bev saw a building nearby, heavily guarded, so he figured he would check inside. The Watcher Coming soon to a galaxy near you! The fall to the dark side Creating a new empire After the mandalorian Aloquar Ordo disappeared, Beviin got angry. But he'd felt angry for a long time, since he was stripped of his rank in the mandalorian guild. He felt betrayed, angry. He felt abandoned. He had been planning for a long time to create a new empire with his friend from when he was sith, Wes Forcecharger. So when he met up with Wes after Ordo disappeared, He left the mandalorians and started to work on a new empire with his sith lord friend. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Mandalorian Category:Sith Category:The Mandalorian Guild Category:General Category:Mercenary